What it Takes
by Cherry Lara
Summary: E chega a vez do Camus nos dizer como foi que ele se sentiu sem o amor da sua vida ao seu lado. Songfic com a música What it Takes do Aerosmith. AVISO: yaoi levemente lime Camus x Milo


**ATENÇÃO:** o texto abaixo apresenta conteúdo YAOI. Se a idéia de ver dois homens lindos, fortes e gostosos se agarrando despudoradamente te desagrada sugiro que você vá para o site da turma da Mônica ou similar, porque eu tenho a singela impressão que você ira se sentir "deslocado" por aqui companheiro...

**Retratação:** Infelizmente Saint Seiya não me pertence... É tudinho do tio Massami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Bandai e qualquer outra empresa que eu esteja esquecendo de citar... enfim os direitos não me pertencem... Do contrário o Seiya teria morrido no primeiro episódio (a Seika o mataria), ninguém acharia que o Shun é gay e o maldito dublador do Aphrodite não falaria fino...

**Resumo:** E a vez de Camus falar finalmente chega! Sua visão da vida sem Milo. Songfic com a música What It Takes do Aerosmith

**Obs.:** essa fic começa um pouco antes da fic do Milo... Mais ou menos quando o Milo estava se arrumando pra ir pro barzinho!!!

_

* * *

_

**_What it Takes_**

_There goes my old girlfriend,_

_Lá vai minha ex-namorada,_

_Well, there's another diamond ring._

_Bem, há um outro anel de diamante._

_And, uh, all those late night promises,_

_E, uh, todas aquelas antigas promessas,_

_I guess they don't mean a thing._

_Eu acho que elas não significam nada._

Eu não tenho mais idade pra essas coisas... Devo estar parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada... Foi a pior idéia que eu pude ter, realmente ir ver como ele estava se sentindo foi muita burrice, só serviu para eu poder constatar duas coisas que eu já deveria saber: que ele não está nem aí para o que aconteceu e que ele está mais lindo do que nunca.

Ele mexe comigo como ninguém nunca mexeu antes, ele me faz perder todo o meu controle e eu não gosto disso. Nunca admiti que alguém entrasse na minha vida desse jeito e não é agora que vai ser diferente.

Bem isso não importa mais. Ele reconstruiu a vida dele tão rápido que eu nem sei mais se tudo o que ele disse que sentia foi real ou se foi só mais uma de suas artimanhas para saciar seus caprichos. Amaldiçoada seja essa janela que me dá uma visão quase perfeita do seu templo, amaldiçoada seja essa minha vontade de ficar nessa janela o dia inteiro.

Parece que a vida continua não é mesmo? E lá está o sentido da minha vida... Descendo as escadarias, mais belo do que jamais esteve e pronto para mais uma noite de diversão.

_So, baby, what's the story?_

_Então, querida, qual é o boato?_

_Did you find another man?_

_Você encontrou um outro homem?_

_Is it easy to sleep in the bed that we made?_

_É fácil dormir na cama que nós fazíamos?_

_When you don't look back_

_Quando você não olha para trás_

_I guess the feelings start to fade away._

_Eu acho que os sentimentos começam a desaparecer._

Eu não vou ficar mofando em casa enquanto ele vai para a folia! Tenho o direito de reconstruir minha vida tanto quanto ele, e é exatamente o que eu vou fazer. A noite me espera... Está na hora de "voltar à ativa".

_Merd_! De todos os bares desta ilha eu tinha que vir justamente ao mesmo que ele? Eu não vou agüentar ficar aqui olhando a noite inteira para ele, o que os Deuses estão tramando afinal? Seria isso alguma brincadeirinha de mau gosto? Se for isso eu espero realmente que eles estejam se divertindo porque eu não vou sair daqui tão cedo, _ahh non..._

Até que esse lugar é interessante... _Très interresant_... Eu realmente não esperava flertar com uma pessoa assim, depois de tudo o que passei quem mais me chama a atenção neste lugar é uma mulher! E, diga-se de passagem, _c'est_ _une femme très belle, _não acredito que seja daqui, tem a pele branca como leite! Não é possível que viva debaixo do sol dessa ilha, mas sabe o que mais me chama a atenção nela? São seus olhos, acho que nunca vi um par de olhos azuis tão vivos, ou será que vi?

Ela é atrevida... Veio me tirar para dançar, tem um perfume inebriante, mas apesar disso não são seus olhos que busco por todo o interior do bar. Certa decepção cai sobre mim quando não acho os _meus_ olhos azuis onde eles estavam. Mas o que eu estou pensando? Eu tenho uma deusa entregue em minhas mãos e tudo o que me vem na cabeça são aqueles olhos traidores?

Não acredito no que está acontecendo na minha frente! Quem aquele leão sujo pensa que é para colocar as mãos no _meu_ homem? Não, ele quer isso... Eu posso ver nos seus gestos que ele está gostando, minha companhia percebeu o que está acontecendo comigo e me deixou para trás com um leve aceno. Estou estático no meio da pista de dança, não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, minha vontade era pular no pescoço daquele leão, mas minhas pernas não obedecem mais meus comandos. Aiolia finalmente percebeu que eu estava atrás deles vendo àquela cena, me lançou um sorrisinho sarcástico e enlaçou com suas mãos os cabelos do seu acompanhante, os cabelos que foram meus, como todo o resto do seu corpo.

_I used to feel your fire,_

_Eu costumava sentir o seu fogo,_

_But now it's cold inside._

_Mas agora ele é frio por dentro._

_And you're back on the street_

_E você voltou para a rua_

_Like you didn't miss a beat, yeah!_

_Como se você não tivesse perdido o ritmo, sim!_

Não agüento mais ver isso, resolvi ir embora, mas minhas pernas ficaram novamente presas ao chão. Com os olhos fixos aos meus Aiolia se abaixa e deposita os seus lábios indignos na pele do pescoço do meu escorpião e logo após lhe fala algo ao ouvido, senti que uma fúria descontrolada tomava conta de mim, mas ela foi incrivelmente substituída pelo mais puro desprezo quando vejo aquele homem que até agora estava entregue às carícias do leão se desequilibrar, instintivamente eu o amparo, sinto seu corpo se retesar sob o toque das minhas mãos, ele está nitidamente embriagado, mas eu posso ver que o desespero nos seus olhos é real.

Normalmente eu sentiria pena de uma criatura assim, mas meus sentimentos estavam completamente congelados dentro do meu peito. Ele tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não havia mais palavras para serem ditas, tudo estava claro como água diante dos meus olhos, eu não precisava de mais explicações. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era ir logo embora dali, eu nuca deveria ter ido lá pra falar a verdade!

Eu o tratei com toda a indiferença que eu consegui juntar dentro de mim, virei-me para ir já que nada mais poderia ser feito além daquilo, mas ele insistiu em me reter naquele lugar. Quando senti o toque quente de suas mãos macias na minha pele tudo o que eu me forcei a ser até aquele momento desmoronou dentro de mim. Eu me senti fraco e desprotegido, só queria sair logo daquele lugar que se tornara o inferno para mim. Juntei todas as forças que ainda me restavam para conseguir pedir com a voz vacilante para que ele me soltasse, graças aos Deuses fui de pronto atendido e pude finalmente ir embora dali, e pedi para que ele não tivesse conseguido enxergar a prova da minha fraqueza: uma lágrima que involuntariamente rolara por minha face.

_Tell me, what it takes to let you go?_

_Diga-me, o que é preciso para você ir embora?_

_Tell me, how the pain's supposed to go?_

_Diga-me, como você espera que a dor vá embora?_

_Tell me, how it is that you can sleep in the night_

_Diga-me, como é que você consegue dormir à noite._

_Without thinking you lost everything that was good in_

_your life to the toss of the dice?_

_Sem pensar que você perdeu tudo que era bom na sua_

_vida para brincar com a sorte?_

_Tell me what it takes to let you go._

_Diga-me o que é preciso para você ir embora._

Entrei no meu carro e chorei. Não conseguia pensar, nem fazer nada, senti que o ar me faltava, mas eu só conseguia chorar. No que aquele escorpião maldito transformou a minha vida? Quem ele pensa que é para pisar nos meus sentimentos assim? Deve estar rindo da minha cara até agora junto com aquele leão! Pro inferno aqueles dois, afinal ele não é nada.

Se ele não é nada então porque eu me sinto assim? Agora mais do que nunca eu sei que isso é armação de algum Deus desocupado! Eu em meu juízo perfeito jamais me apaixonaria por um idiota feito ele! Ele é uma criança que cresceu demais isso sim, foi o jeito de moleque dele que mais me encantou, mas foi esse mesmo jeito que me fez perder a paciência aquela noite. Eu não posso viver com alguém assim... Nunca daria certo, somos muito diferentes. Foi melhor que tudo tivesse um fim logo de uma vez antes que estivéssemos mais envolvidos ainda, se é que isso é possível...

Eu só quero que esse pesadelo acabe. Não quero que minha vida esteja para sempre ligada a esse conflito. Só queria saber o que você quer para parar de me atormentar, eu quero que isso acabe, eu preciso querer ou então não sei se terei forças para continuar vivo. Você nunca saberá como eu me sinto já que não significou nada para você. Você não sabe como é sangrar rios de sangue por causa de uma ferida que nem ao menos existe! Você não sabe como dói aqui dentro de mim! Você nunca se preocupou com isso não é mesmo? Nunca quis saber como era difícil para eu mudar, nunca quis abrir os olhos para enxergar que eu estava tentando, mas eu precisava de ajuda! Você sempre se preocupou só com o que você queria, e queria sempre mais e mais! Eu feri o meu orgulho por você e você nem se deu conta disso! Eu te odeio Milo! Te odeio porque não posso mais deixar de te amar, você fez de tudo para me envolver e quando o "peixe caiu na sua rede" você simplesmente deixou que ele morresse lá, meu amor só foi mais um troféu para sua coleção.

_Girl, before I met you_

_Garota, antes de conhecê-la_

_I was F.I.N.E., fine. (Fucked Up, Insecure, Neurotical and Emotional)_

_Eu estava F.I.N.E., bem. (Fodido, Inseguro, Neurótico e Emotivo)_

_But your love made me a prisoner,_

_Mas o seu amor fez de mim um prisioneiro,_

_Yeah, my heart's been doin' time._

_Sim, o meu coração está preso._

Você foi a minha maior felicidade, foi o único maldito amor que eu tive, minha vida era escura antes de você. Você me conhece bem de mais, soube exatamente o que fazer para me conquistar, foi chegando sorrateiro e aos poucos foi entrando na minha vida e também no meu coração. Agora eu não posso ter mais ninguém, nenhum outro corpo irá me satisfazer como o seu. Eu conheci a pureza do amor, a luxúria sozinha jamais será capaz de satisfazer meus intentos. Eu sou seu Milo, somente seu. Pela eternidade. Você tinha o meu coração em suas mãos, e o esmagou como se fosse de papel, mas não o largou para que eu pudesse ficar livre de você.

_You spent me up like money,_

_Você me gastou como dinheiro_

_N' then you hung me out to dry._

_E então você me deixou à venda até secar._

_It was easy to keep all your lies in disguise,_

_Era fácil manter todas as suas mentiras disfarçadas,_

_'Cause you had me in deep with the devil in your eyes._

_Porque você me seduzia profundamente com o demônio nos seus olhos._

Você imagina como é se sentir usado? Imagino que não, pois se você soubesse não faria isso com alguém que te ama tanto. Eu sempre te amei Milo, sempre, mas tudo o que eu quero agora e te esquecer. A parte mais difícil disso tudo será deixar que as feridas que você abriu dentro de mim cicatrizem. Eu chego a pensar que elas nunca fecharão, que eu vou me sentir assim até o fim dos meus dias, mas isso não deve fazer a menor diferença para você não é mesmo?

Você sempre soube como conseguir tudo o que queria de mim não é? Chegava de mansinho, me olhando com esse seu olhar de tempestade, que fazia tudo dentro da minha cabeça revirar, suas mãos ágeis percorriam habilmente meu corpo, seus lábios deslizando sobre minha pele, me tirando todas as faculdades mentais. Seu corpo nu jogado em nossa cama enquanto você dormia após fazermos amor era tão lindo... Seu rosto irradiava inocência, como um anjo que caiu do céu bem ao meu lado, mas agora eu sei que você não é nada mais que um demônio cruel, que só quer atormentar a minha paz.

_Tell me, what it takes to let you go?_

_Diga-me, o que é preciso para você ir embora?_

_Tell me, how the pain's supposed to go?_

_Diga-me, como você espera que a dor vá embora?_

_Tell me, how it is that you can sleep in the night_

_Diga-me, como é que você consegue dormir à noite_

_Without thinking you lost everything that was good in_

_your life to the toss of the dice?_

_Sem pensar que você perdeu tudo que era bom na sua_

_vida para brincar com a sorte?_

_Tell me what it takes to let you go._

_Diga-me o que é preciso para você ir embora._

Não posso acreditar que você também não se entregou a tudo isso, não pode ser possível, você teria que ser terrivelmente desumano para me dizer que depois de todas as nossas noites de entrega você não sente mais nada por mim, não posso acreditar que eu somente possui seu corpo enquanto você possuía toda a minha alma.

Eu quero que essa dor terrível acabe, mas eu não sei como fazer para curar meu coração. Eu não sei lidar com essa situação. Eu sou um guerreiro! Um cavaleiro de Athena! Estou pronto para enfrentar até a mais violenta das batalhas, mas não sei lidar com coisas "simples" como o amor, me diga o que você faz para ser tão desapegado com seus sentimentos, me diga como você consegue esquecer o que para mim é inesquecível.

Queria que você dissesse olhando nos meus olhos que não significou nada para você, que foi tudo uma mentira, que todas as vezes que você falou que me amava, todas as vezes em que se entregou para mim, todos os olhares apaixonados, tudo, absolutamente tudo foi invenção da minha mente. Eu não posso acreditar em nada disso, nem que você me dissesse, esse tempo que passamos juntos valeu para mim mais que a minha vida inteira, não é possível que não tenha significado nada para você. Você nem ao menos tentou voltar. Só consigo pensar em uma coisa que explique tudo isso: não valeu o suficiente para você, por mais que eu queira negar essa verdade está dançando em frente aos meus olhos. Talvez seja a hora de finalmente aceitá-la.

_Tell me that you're happy, that you're on your own._

_Diga-me que você está feliz, que você está independente._

_Tell me that it's better when you're all alone._

_Diga-me que é melhor quando você está sozinha._

_Tell me that your body doesn't miss my touch,_

_Diga-me que o seu corpo não sente falta do meu toque,_

_Tell me that my lovin' didn't mean that much,_

_Diga-me que o meu amor não significou tanto assim,_

_Tell me you ain't dyin' when you're cryin' for me._

_Diga-me que você não está morrendo enquanto você está_

_chorando por mim._

Não precisa se sentir culpado por nada _mon cher_, eu posso te compreender. Você tem o direito de ter uma vida nova e de encontrar alguém que você ame tanto quanto eu te amei, e que nessa hora você seja correspondido, pois a dor que eu estou sentindo agora é terrível demais e eu te amo muito para desejar que você sofra.

Eu sinto tanta falta de você _mon amour_, de ser acordado por seus beijos quentes, de poder dormir com você enroscado nos meus braços, do seu fascinante cheiro doce, do seu olhar sensual, seus gestos provocantes quando tudo o que você queria era que eu estivesse dentro de você. Ainda posso sentir suas pernas enlaçando minha cintura e me puxando para mais perto do seu corpo, sua respiração ofegante, posso ver sua boca entreaberta, seus olhos azuis ficando turvos, exalando toda sua lascívia. Sinto falta de você se mexendo voluptuosamente embaixo de mim pedindo mais, que eu fosse mais fundo. Sinto falta das palavras devassas que você me dizia enquanto eu tomava seu corpo. Você não sente falta de tudo isso? Não sente falta de sentir eu me empurrando contra o seu interior apertado enquanto envolvia seu membro com minha mão e massageava-o te fazendo delirar de prazer? Ou isso já é tão comum para você que não vai fazer a mínima diferença?

Queria saber se você ao menos derramou uma lágrima verdadeira por causa do nosso fim, queria saber se você sentiu pelo menos um pouco daquilo que eu estou sentindo, somente por saber se todo o meu sofrimento foi em vão e se aquilo que eu tinha de mais precioso para lhe dar não valia nada para você. Mesmo que você ignore os meus sentimentos eu tenho certeza de que eles não foram jogados no lixo, os poucos meses que passamos juntos valeram para mim por uma eternidade... Já dizia o poeta: "que não seja imortal, posto que é chama. Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure".

_Tell me, what it takes to let you go?_

_Diga-me, o que é preciso para você ir embora?_

_Tell me, how the pain's supposed to go?_

_Diga-me, como você espera que a dor vá embora?_

_Tell me, how it is that you can sleep in the night_

_Diga-me, como é que você consegue dormir à noite_

_Without thinking you lost everything that was good in_

_your life to the toss of the dice?_

_Sem pensar que você perdeu tudo que era bom na sua_

_vida para brincar com a sorte?_

O que é preciso para tirar você da minha vida? Eu queria te odiar, mas cada vez que eu te olho eu sinto que te amo mais e mais. E pensar que desde a primeira vez que te olhei senti que o seu sorriso gravado no meu coração. Queria ter tido coragem para ter lhe dito isso, mas não posso mais lamentar o que eu não fiz, eu não soube aproveitar as oportunidades que o destino me deu, agora sofro por isso.

Quero me libertar deste sentimento, quero ter a graça de sonhar com a minha felicidade novamente, quero viver a vida sem pesos em meu coração, quero viver a vida exatamente como ela é.

Queria nunca ter tido você na minha vida, porque agora é triste ter de encarar que eu não terei você na minha vida para sempre, mas agora é tarde para fugir, você já adentrou a minha existência, se infiltrou na minha carne, tomou conta do meu ser.

Eu queria ter a paz que você tem, mas tudo o que eu consigo sentir é desespero. Não sei se eu conseguirei viver aqui por mais tempo, eu preciso respirar novos ares, é a minha única esperança de tirar você de dentro de mim, assim como você fez comigo.

_Tell me, who's to blame for thinking twice?_

_Diga-me, quem tem culpa por pensar duas vezes?_

_'Cause I don't wanna burn in paradise._

_Porque eu não quero padecer no paraíso_

_I don't, I don't, I don't wanna wanna burn in paradise!_

_Eu não, eu não, eu não quero quero padecer no paraíso!_

Se eu pudesse nascer de novo, ser uma nova pessoa, mas cada vez que eu tento, esse sentimento me puxa de volta para o passado. Minhas forças estão se esgotando, não agüento mais essa mentira que virou a minha vida, não agüento mais ter de viver com a sua lembrança entranhada dentro de mim. Você me enlaçou e eu não consigo me soltar, pois mesmo quando eu corro para longe para me salvar eu sinto você.

Minha vida está se esvaindo como a suave brisa de primavera que morre com a chegada do fogo do verão. Mas eu sinto que ainda não acabou, deixe a vida dizer até aonde isso vai.

Tudo o que eu quero é viver, mas eu não posso viver sem você _mon petit scorpion_, o amor que eu sinto por você já é maior que a minha vontade de sorrir, de amar novamente e ser amado, é maior que a minha vontade de viver.

Tenho que tomar alguma atitude logo, ou vou acabar enlouquecendo!!! Está decidido, vou fazer a única coisa que ainda me resta a fazer: irei embora. Não sei para onde, nem por quanto tempo, mas eu não posso me recuperar tendo que ver todos os dias o seu lindo rosto _mon cher_, porque é triste ter de viver com a tormenta da sua sombra aonde quer que eu vá, mas é mais triste ter de viver somente com as sua sombra nos meus olhos, porque o que eu queria era ter você ao meu lado (impossível).

* * *

**Comentários da Autora:** ai meu Deus... Em que buraco que eu fui me meter... Só arranjo complicação pra cabeça mesmo... É isso ai, o Camus foi embora mesmo... Foi espairecer... Tadinho ele tava precisando por as idéias no lugar... Todo mundo que leu a fic do Milo ficou achando o Camus um FDP... Mas agora deu pra ver qual é a situação né não minha gente... Simplesmente dois idiotas que não conseguem se entender... Preciso dar um jeito nesses dois... Não achem que o Milo ou o Camus são de alguma forma "vilões", eles foram somente incompreensivos (sim os dois foram e não adianta reclamar), o que será que vai acontecer agora? Para onde Camus foi afinal? Ficará milo sem o amor de sua vida? Essas e outras respostas você encontra no próximo capítulo dessa novela... rsrsrs... mas que tah parecendo novela mesmo tah né minha gente... e daquelas mexicanas que passam de tarde... Sobre a música: eu AMO Aerosmith... foi muito prazerozo escrever uma song com uma música deles!!!

Mais uma vez eu usei textos que eu havia escrito anteriormente para compor alguns (2 ou 3) parágrafos dessa fic... falta criatividade é foda...

É isso!!! Quero agradecer a Perséfone Theravous e Gemini no Saga pelo apoio que elas me deram e a todos que me mandaram Reviews no ultimo texto!!!! É isso ai!!! Esperam que tenham gostado e mandem reviews para eu saber se vocês estão gostando ou ou não!! Próxima fic: Milo e Camus _tête-à-tête. _Chega a hora da verdade! Será que essa história terá um final feliz? Eu na garanto nada...


End file.
